1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a spring loaded clamp.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Power line clamp connectors for making a connection to an overhead power distribution lines are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,036,286 and 3,075,166 disclose conventional hot line clamps having an eyebolt for mechanically and electrically connecting electrical lines together. Additionally, arrester line connectors, which allow for the installation of a lightning arrester directly on a line, are known in the art. For example, one such arrester line connector clamp is catalog number GH-201D, provided by Fargo Mfg. Company, Inc. (a subsidiary of Hubbell Incorporated). One drawback to conventional configurations is that precise and labor intensive movement of a utility lineman's hot stick is required to manipulate the eyebolt during clamp installation. As maintenance and installation operations become increasingly difficult, the added time required for these operations can increase operating costs for the utility company.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved power line clamp connector which alleviates installation difficulties.